The Mystery Fiance
by thephangirlinghoneybear
Summary: Tony has been dating somebody for two years now without the teams knowledge when his relationship with her goes further than anybody expected how will everybody react?


The Mystery Fiancé 

**Hey! For this story to take place properly there are a few things that need to be straightened out:**

**For some reason (don't quite know what (adds mystery to the story)) Ziva has left NCIS but is still in DC**

**Tony and a mystery woman have been dating for the past two years but nobody knows who it is**

**I don't own NCIS...If I did TIVA would've gotten together a long time ago!**

In the Bullpen

Tony, McGee, Abby, Gibbs, Palmer, Ducky and Dorneget are sitting in the bullpen musing over the case they have just solved.

"I can't believe that it was the butler..."

"Pay up McGee"

McGee reluctantly places the 10 dollar bill into Tony's hand.

"And you Dorneget"

Dorneget does the same but this time hands over a 20 dollar bill.

"I should not have gone to 20...but Tony always says the butler and he is almost always wrong..."

"Never go higher than 10 Dorneget...Lesson for the day" McGee chipps in.

"I should get home. It's Downton Abby on TV tonight" Ducky says and begins to pick up his hat and coat.

"I do love that TV show Dr Mallard. It's so insightful into British life" Palmer adds getting up to leave.

"Wait!" Tony shouts standing up "I have-a...Uurrmmm...Announcement.."

"Spit it out DiNozzo!" Gibbs says "We do all want to get home tonight"

"urrm as you all know I have been dating someone for two years no-"

"The one who we've never met?" Abby asks

"Yes her. Well last night I asked her to marry me" there is a gasp from everyone in the bullpen

"What she say? What she say?" Abby practically screams jumping up and down like some form of jack in the box.

"She said yes" Tony announces and is instantly squeezed to death by Abby.

"yayayayayayaayayayayayaayaya yayayaya-" She says as McGee literally peels her off him.

"I must admit Tony I thought you were making it up..."

"Gee thanks Dorneget. Fills me with confidence that does!" Tony says sarcastically. Everyone else comes and gives Tony a hug (or handshake in the case of Gibbs)

"I vote we celebrate!" McGee shouts over the kafuffle "How about 1 hour at the bar?"

"Actually...How about an hour and a half at my _new _house?" Tony asks

"Since when did you have a house?" Abby asks intrigued.

"Since I moved in with my fiancé last week" Tony replies "How about it?"

Everyone agrees, Tony gives them all the address (which he has to text his fiancé for as he can't remember it!) and everyone agrees to meet there at half past nine as long as his fiancé will be there.

**Half an Hour later**

Tony's new house

Tony slips through the door to the house and calls out to his fiancé. No answer. _Must be out. _Tony thinks. Then realises that he has stated the obvious. He sees a note on the counter:

_Last day of term for Sarah. Gone to pick her up be back about 9 30 ish depending if she's ready or not._

_Xxx_

He goes puts the note down and runs upstairs, climbs in the shower and gets dressed. When he comes downstairs there is just time to ring the Pizza place before there is a light knock at the door.

"Tony!"

"hey Abby, McGee, Gibbs...Palmer...Breena...Ducky ...oh and Dorneget! Did you all come in the same car...half an hour early?" Tony asks

"No we are just awesome at timekeeping" Abby says sarcastically and they all walk in to the house.

"Wow. Tony ya gonna give us a tour?" Gibbs asks.

"Yeah sure. Well this is the entrance hall..." Tony continues to give the team a tour of the large two storey three bedroom house.

"Tony?"

"What Dorneget?" Tony asks

"Where is your fiancé?"

"Oh she's picking her daughter up from school. It's the last day of term today."

"So Tony. When you marry this woman you will instantly become a husband and a step-father?" Gibbs asks

"Yeah I guess so..." Tony replies "Gee I never thought of it like that before"

"Not having second thoughts are you Tony?" Ducky asks

"Never. I want to be part of the little family that they've made."

Suddenly a voice appears form downstairs

"_Tony. We are home! Why are there so many coats and shoes? Have you invited people over? Tony?"_

"Coming!" Tony shouts and runs down the stairs to greet them

"No way!" Abby whispers under her breath

"What?" McGee asks

"Don't you recognise that voice McDeaf?"

"No..."

"It's Ziva Mossad ninja assassin!"

"Never. She'd have told us!"

"Would she McGee? Think about it: rule 12, They've been dating two years...Ziva only left a few months ago"

"Well let's not stand here awkwardly. Let's go down and see" Gibbs says and they all start to descend the stairs when there is another knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" A little voice says and a young girl no older than 12 appears at the door and opens it "hello Tony did you order pizza?"

"Yes!"

"Oh who am I kidding of course he did!" She whispers under her breath

"Mom! You got any money?"

"Yeah I'm coming"

At that moment all of their hopes, dreams and bets were proved. Ziva appears and hands the pizza guy the money. While all of the team on the stairs gasped in astonishment. Ziva turns around.

"Hey guys. You do know that you can come downstairs don't you?" She says

"Hey" The child says to Abby

"Hey I'm Abby"

"Sarah"

"Pizza's ready!" Tony shouts from the kitchen

Everyone gathers around the rather large dining table at tucks into the pizzas that Tony ordered before they all arrived.

"So Sarah" McGee asks probing

"Yup?" Sarah asks her mouthful of pepperoni pizza

"Where do you go to school?"

"The Silk Oates Boarding School down the road" She replies "when we first moved here it was easier for mum to drop me off there and pick me up because school ends later than others then when I got old enough I asked if I could board, it's optional, and she said yes"

"How old are you?" Abby asks

"I was 12 last week"

"If you don't mind me asking...how do you pay for it Ziva?" Gibbs asks

"Urrm. My ex-Sarah's father left me money to pay for it after he died"

"Ohh Ziva, Sarah...I'm so sorry" Abby says

"How did you trust the people at the boarding school? I mean if I ever have kids I would have to do background checks on all of the teachers, put cameras everyw-"

"Ok Ok we get it McProtective" Tony says

"When I was Sarah's age my parents sent me to that school as it was safer there than in Israel. Also I have friends who teach there who keep an eye on things for me"

After an hour more of light-hearted chit chat about Tony, Ziva, Sarah and their planned life together everyone decides they should leave.

"It's a school night" McGee says

"Not for me!" Sarah and Ziva say in unison

"I understand Sarah but what about you Ziva? Now work tomorrow?" Gibbs asks

"No my boss has a pathological fear of Tuesdays and does not let us work" She replies "It is a pretty good deal"

After everyone has left McGee, Abby and Dorneget are carpooling back to their respective houses in McGee's very nice silver Jaguar.

"I can't believe that it was Ziva..."

"Pay up McGee"

McGee reluctantly places the 10 dollar bill into Abby's hand.

"And you Dorneget"

Dorneget does the same but this time hands over a 20 dollar bill.

"I should not have gone to 20...but I could've sworn he was lying"

"Never go higher than 10 Dorneget...Lesson for the day" McGee repeats.


End file.
